The games of love
by Vegetox
Summary: Vegeta tiene una discucion con bulma, sin imaginar que jamas la volveria a ver, ella desaparece, dejando a vegeta en su locura de encontrarla, mientras que ella esta en un extraño lugar donde conocera nuevas personas e incluso un pretendiente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, un nuevo fic, reintegrando de nuevo a veggie, donde lo veremos mas apecho.

Veggie: hijo de vegeta y bulma, es travieso y muy mentiroso, lo que le destaca su gran habilidad de pelea, siente el mismo instinto que su padre.

-Intro, un acercamiento al futuro-

Allí estaba el, sentado en el borde de una roca, el viento golpeaba su cabello, el lugar parecía una zona muy fría, en ningún lado del planeta se encontraría ese tipo de ambiente, todo era claro estaba en algún lado de el planeta shyona.

Solo en sus pensamientos, solo, pensando en ella, dándose la idea de que jamás volvería a verla, era mejor así, ella escogió quedarse con el otro hombre, a pesar de que el dio muchos rodeos, sin rogarle, tan solo haciéndole la idea de que debería estar con el, Vegeta estaba destrozado, un miserable humano le gano, le robo el corazón de la única mujer que pudo entrar en su corazón y darle un poco de calor.

Mientras que vegeta estaba en sus pensamientos, bulma arrepentida de haber hecho tal desastre, el hombre que amaba a locura se fue, todo por culpa de ella, esa decisión la tomo en un momento de enfado, vegeta se había comportado como un estúpido, pero a pesar de todo, lo hizo por celos.

El miserable humano que le robo el corazón a bulma estaba parado a su lado, en su cara una sonrisa victoriosa, después de tanto hizo que bulma se diera cuenta de que en realidad le amaba, no a vegeta, se agacho para darle un abrazo, a pesar de la terrible situación en la que estaban, se hallaban en un laberinto sin salida, con varios perseguidores buscándoles, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

El humano se acercó a unos centímetros de la boca de la mujer, permitiéndole sentir el calor de su aliento, esto para bulma era repulsivo, ahora arrepentida, le veía como un patán mas, no quería besarle, quería besar a su vegeta, quería estar de nuevo con el, abrazarlo y decirle unas cuantas "cursilerías" de amor, quería de nuevo ver a su familia, ver a sus hijos, hacer algo de cenar y finalizar el día, con unas cuantas caricias que terminaría en algo inevitable.

No lo pensó mas, mientras el hombre trataba de besarla, ella puso su mano contra la boca de él y solo dio un gruñido para salir corriendo de el pequeño escondite donde se hallaban, trato de esquivar todo lo posible, rayos, balas, bombas caían alrededor de ella, toda una guerra, estaba corriendo por su vida, mientras que el hombre le seguía el paso de lejos, queriendo una explicación, bulma volteo a mirarle mientras corría, pero antes de eso, una bomba exploto a unos centímetros de ella, haciéndola caer bruscamente al piso e inconsciente, el humano estaba aturdido, su puso sus manos en la frente y corrió al rescate, entre ellos había una corta distancia de metros, así que al cabo de unos segundo llego corriendo y tumbándose a su lado.

Tomo una mitad de su cuerpo y se acercó a su cara, de sus ojos salían lagrimas, en verdad había amado a esa mujer, tanto que peleo con el ser mas fuerte de el universo por ella, ni iba a permitir que ella muriera, no sin antes decirle que la necesitaba.

-Bulma, Bulma,- sacudía su cuerpo esperando respuesta- háblame por favor, no mueras, te necesito, me necesitas, no te vayas- Rogaba mientras que su voz se quebraba y mas lagrimas daban paso.

Vegeta estaba concentrado en sus asuntos, había parado de pensar en esa mujer y se permitió dar paso a lo que seria de su futuro, planeaba irse a un planeta lejano, para que nada le recordase a ella, algo en el hizo que pensara en esa mujer, un presentimiento malo, por lo cual accedió a buscar su Ki, era notable, era débil, casi que no pudo encontrarlo, era tan pequeño que comenzó a preocuparse.

-Bulma, ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?- Se pregunto con rencor, si ese humano le había hecho algo malo, era su fin.

Sin más se elevo por los cielos y se dirigió al laberinto que estaba a unos kilómetros.

Después de un largo recorrido sus pies tocaron el suelo pantanoso del laberinto, las paredes estaban sucias, causaban asco al verlas. Aun no pudo ver a bulma y al humano que tanto odiaba, así que comenzó a guiarse por el Ki agitado del humano, el Ki llevaba a una pequeña tienda, era pequeña, pero cabían las personas suficientes.

Llego hasta el lugar, la tienda estaba cerrada, pero por un agujero se podía ver a el humano desesperado y angustiado, no sin decir que estaba apoyado contra una cama golpeando el colchón, esto a vegeta le pareció extraño, por lo tanto entro a averiguar lo que sucedía.

Abrió la tienda, había una pequeña cama de espaldas a el agujero que era la entrada, así que no se podía ver quien estaba recostado allí, había una lámpara y al lado del molesto chillón había un kit de emergencias, pero había una cosa que faltaba.

-Bulma, ¿Dónde esta bulma?- pregunto trastornado, comenzaba a sospechar.

El hombre tan solo observo a vegeta con una cara de resignación pero a la vez se reflejaba tristeza, de nuevo sus ojos se dirigieron a la cama, parecía estar mirando la almohada.

Vegeta entro mas, tuvo que agacharse un poco para entrar, pues era un poco pequeña. Había unos pies, estaban lastimados y sucios, Vegeta ya sabia que era, cerro los ojos para no creerlo, era imposible, tal vez era un sueño, un mal sueño.

-Fue mi culpa- Dijo lleno de remordimiento el hombre, mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba con gran intensidad.

-Si, tu culpa, ¡la mataste!, y ahora te matare- Grito vegeta hecho furia.

-Espera vegeta, tu y yo la matamos, Fuimos idiotas, creyendo que podríamos jugar con sus sentimientos y ganarle como un trofeo.

-No me vengas con esas idiota, ¡tu culpa!, si ella se hubiera ido conmigo nada de esto estaría pasando, pero eres un insecto egoísta y le llenaste la cabeza de basura, solo por ti- Grito fuertemente y se acercó a un lado de su mujer, acaricio su cara y luego se levanto y fue para afuera.

Estaba corriendo como si perdiera fuerzas, como si le hubieran lanzado un poderoso ataque, estaba furioso y a la vez sin capaz de afrontarlo. Perdió su fuerza y callo bruscamente al suelo y comenzó a gritar intensamente el nombre de su amada, parecía que enloquecería.

Mientras tanto, el arrepentido humano, trato de ganar esperanzas, se acercó para sentir su corazón, escucho un leve latido, era pequeño, bastante pequeño y los latidos no eran constantemente rápidos, esto dio una llama de esperanza al humano que inevitablemente saco una sonrisa tensionada, pego un brinco y corrió donde vegeta, que estaba gritando hacia el cielo.

El hombre toco el hombro de vegeta, que estaba frio y tensionado, vegeta por su parte no paro atención, estaba perdido en su mundo.

-Vegeta- Llamo el hombre con un tono alegre- Vegeta- sacudía su hombro con mas intensidad

Vegeta paro sus gritos y golpeo el suelo con sus brazos, tan fuerte que abrió una grieta en el suelo, luego volteo su cabeza, el hombre se asusto al verle la cara al saiyajin, estaba blanca y sus ojos reflejaban su locura, estaban azules, muy oscuros, además en su cara se forjaba una sonrisa macabra.

-Que quieres, eh, humano idiota, esperare un rato mientras pienso la manera de matarte lentamente, para que cada parate de tu insignificante ser sufra dolorosamente, me alimentare de tus gritos de piedad y simplemente reiré, reiré y reiré, hasta verte muerto- ante estas palabras el humano sintió una corriente fría por su cuerpo, sintió escalofríos ante las palabras del guerrero.

-Vegeta- sus labios estaban sellados, quería hablar, pero algo en su ser no se lo permitía- vegeta, bulma esta viva, me equivoque al sentir sus latidos, enserio esta viva.

Continuara.

Próximo capitulo, -Primer capitulo, quiero que te vayas-

Notas.

Bueno, hola, les dejo aquí una pequeña mecha de inspiración, la primera parte es un poco confusa, ya que por ningún motivo puedo decir el nombre de "el humano", se dañaría la sorpresa, bueno les dejo que piensen todo, dejo a cargo a sus mentes, próximamente el próximo capitulo, ah de paso les dejo mi pagina en face, por si quieren agregarme y bueno, decirme que le falta al fic, gracias, dejen reviews, que es lo que mas me gusta n.n, bye.


	2. Hora de marcharse

-Hora de partir-

Todos estaban en la mesa sentados disfrutando de un buen desayuno familiar, trunks, veggie y vegeta estaban devorando cada pedazo, casi que atragantándose, mientras que bra estaba invadida por la vergüenza que le provocaban estos dos seres.

Bulma apareció de la nada con un delicioso postre, era uno en forma de corazón y con dulces arriba, debió haber aprendido esa receta de su madre. Se dirigió hacia vegeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después bajo con mucho cuidado el postre ante las narices de vegeta, no sin antes dejarlo sorprendido por aquel acto y dejando a los demás boqui abiertos, veggie estaba que soltaba baba al verlo, al igual que su padre tenia un apetito voraz por el, comería hasta postes de luz.

-Mu, mu- Tartamudeaba- mujer, ¿Para que haces este, acto tan extraño?- Pregunto como si se tratara de una mala broma hecha por su mujer.

Bulma cambio su sonrisa a una cara de resentimiento, se quito los guantes que uso para bajar del horno el pastel y los lanzo con brusquedad a la mesa.

-Vegeta, ¿sabes que día es hoy?- pregunto amargamente.

-Pues sábado supongo-respondió rápida mente

Bulma no dijo nada, tan solo se fue caminando eufórica, no sin antes pararse en el marco de la puerta.

-Disfruta el pastel, que hice para ti- Dijo esto y luego corrió a su habitación.

Todos en la mesa quedaron perplejos ante lo sucedido, veggie, trunks y bra enviaron una mirada asesina a su padre, quien se encontraba paralizado y tratando de procesar el momento.

-Esa mujer cada día es mas loca…- dijo para si mismo, luego accedió a comer pastel, no pudo aguantar la tentación.

-Papa…- Dijo veggie tratando de darse calma a si mismo.

-Que mocoso, no ves que estoy comiendo, jamás me interrumpas cuando como- Regaño para continuar comiendo.

-Papa, ¿enserio no sabes que día es hoy?- Pregunto trunks seriamente.

-¡Que no¡ Pueden dejarme en paz¡?- Grito levantándose de la mesa violentamente.

-¿Cómo no sabes que hoy es tu aniversario?- pregunto bra cabreada.

-¿Aniver que?- Pregunto confundido- Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sea el anivertario.

-Papa, hoy fue exactamente el día que comenzaste una relación con mama, bueno luego de tenerme a mi- Explico trunks.

-Y porque la mujer se pone tan furiosa, es una estúpida celebración, es algo así como un cumpleaños, no me interesa en absoluto celebrar esta estúpida fecha- Se negó y luego tomo su pastel y salió de la casa para seguir comiendo en el patio.

-Papa es mas tonto de lo que creí, ¿verdad trunks?, tu que piensas, ¿Dormirá en el sofá o en su antigua habitación?- Pregunto veggie en tono de burla, sabia perfectamente que su madre no le dejaría dormir en su habitación.

-Pues, por lo que creo…, dormirá contigo, ya que cuando era mas pequeño mama lo envió a dormir en mi cama, créeme hermano, ronca mas que una locomotora- Bromeo trunks para olvidar la tensión del momento.

-Huy, espero que se reconcilien pronto, no quiero que papa este en mi cama, la ultima vez se cayo- Añadió el pequeño ahora asustado.

-Tontos, ¿solo se preocupan por eso?, deberían preocuparse porque, después de tantos conflictos en estos últimos días…, la relación esta cayendo- Hablo bastante preocupada la joven bra.

-Hay, bra eso no ocurrirá, porque no la hermana sabelotodo va y charla con mama- Se burlo el pequeño.

-Eso es lo que hare, par de insensibles- Dicho esto, partió para charlar con su madre.

Como era usual, su madre se encerró en su habitación, pero bra ya conocía sus juegos y como se tenían tanta confianza entre si, tomo una llavecita que su madre le había dado para algunas ocasiones especiales, tal y como esa.

La joven abrió la puerta, para ver directamente a su madre golpeando una almohada bastante enfadada y maldiciendo a vegeta.

-Mama- cerro rápidamente la puerta y corrió hacia su madre- Escucha papa es muy testarudo, no creo que recuerde mi cumpleaños…- animo.

-Lo se- dejo de golpear la almohada y se sentó al lado de su hija que estaba en un extremo de la cama- solo que…, casi siempre es muy odioso, además jamás valora lo que hago.

-Mama, he estado con muchos chicos y lo que aprendí es que nunca debes darle tus sentimientos a alguien, pero creo que este sentido no va para ti, muchas veces papa a sido muy testarudo, pero es total, él te ama, ¿es que no has visto la forma como se enfada cuando charlas con el cartero?- Pregunto sonriendo la adolecente.

-Hija, te estas tomando un papel de madre, esto es un poco raro, pero es verdad lo que dices, su cara se pone roja cuando veo al cartero- Dijo la mujer ahora un poco mas tranquila.

-Bueno, ahí esta, tengo una idea para que le des una buena sorpresa a papa, me llevare a mis hermanos a un paseo en auto, mientras tu pasas una tarde con papa SOLOS- insinuó un poco la joven de cabellos azules con una mirada picara.

-Bra!, no deberías tener esos términos, tan solo me sentare a charlar con tu padre un rato.

-Si claro, cuando dejen de hablar tu y papa…

-Por favor niña, llévatelos ya, procura traerlos en la noche- Ordeno la madre.

-Claro mama- Salió de la habitación y corrió por sus hermanos- Vamos chicos amaran el paseo…

En un lejano planeta se encontraba entre un hermoso jardín, un castillo majestuoso, donde un vanidoso rey se encontraba sentado en su trono, parecía estar esperando algo ansiosamente.

Un sirviente del rey entro con mucha prisa, era bajito, por lo tanto corría como un cerdito, en sus manos traía algo así como un control en una almohadilla azul y un símbolo en la mitad, el rey tomo aquel objeto y se dirigió a una pared, que luego se convirtió en un televisor gigante, en este se pasaban fotos de diferentes seres, en su mayoría humanos.

-Señor rey, he estado viendo varios humanos que sean algo así como importantes en su planeta y encontré varias caras, tanto mujeres como hombres- el sirviente saco un pequeño control de repuesto de su bolsillo y se dirijo a una opción donde tenia guardados los datos.

El rey observo con detenimiento, eran presidentes, políticos, inventores famosos, etc, el rey poseía un satélite donde podía ver las acciones de la persona seleccionada, en su caso, tuvo la curiosidad de seleccionar la foto de un hombre, este no era famoso era un desempleado sin futuro, su familia era pobre y Vivian en el bajo mundo de un pequeño país.

El rey selecciono la foto del humano y directamente le llevaron a una pantalla donde se podía ver en vivo las acciones del humano, el estaba en ese momento escalando un edificio en ruinas y detrás de el 4 hombre con unos cuchillos afilados, el hombre se veía dispuesto, pero eso al rey no le interesaba, solo le impresiono su valentía, pero de pronto, el humano escalo el débil muro que antes era un edificio, luego llego al otro lado y callo bruscamente, luego corrió hacia un hueco que le transportaba hacia un túnel, donde dos pequeños niños le esperaban ansiosamente.

El hombre llego hasta allí, con una sonrisa victoriosa, había perdido todo rastro de los hombres, tomo un pedazo de pan y lo dividió en dos, dándole a cada niño una parte, los niños estaban mas alegres que nunca.

Sin duda este humano era todo un héroe, no tenía rastro de ser nadie, pero clases de personas como el son las que el rey necesita para su maléfico plan.

-Wankair- se dirigió a su sirviente- Quiero que lo traigas a él, es perfecto, pero necesito…- se puso las manos en la barbilla- Una mujer, claro, eso olvidaba, elegí muchas mujeres, pero me falta una, iré a buscarla- Al decir esto, volvió a pararse en la gran pantalla.

El rey comenzó a observar grandes mujeres , habían muchas famosas, pero ninguna capto su atención, estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda cuando de pronto una gran imagen se reflejo ante el, Era una mujer de cabellos azules muy hermosa, era inteligente y era famosa, tal cual lo que necesitaba el rey para su macabro experimento.

-Wankair, tráeme a esta, pero en su viaje, quiero que la trates bien, recuerda ella puede llegar a ser muy importante- Ordeno el rey con una sonrisa en su cara.

Wankair siguió exactamente las órdenes de su rey y corrió directamente a reunir un pequeño ejército para reunir a mas de 600.000 humanos, además a unos 200.000 seres que habitaban otros planetas.

Bulma estaba preparando la mesa con unos hermosos manteles de color beige, velas y dos copas de las mas finas, todo para complacer a su querido esposo en su aniversario, sin mas encendió las velas y se tomo la molestia de apagar las luces desde el sótano para que no tuviera ningún problema con la luz, Luego corrió a la cocina para tomar un pie de moras, que por cierto olía delicioso haciendo escabullir un aroma por la ventana, que llego a parar en la cámara de gravedad de cierto príncipe.

Vegeta estaba golpeado todo a su paso, sentía culpa por lo que sucedió con bulma, cosa que le molestaba, "un príncipe nunca debe sentir culpa", siempre pensaba esto, pero ahora era diferente, lograba sentir una puñalada en su pecho.

Se enfado más y lanzo un poderoso rayo de luz sobre el suelo, por cierto que lo hizo con mucha fuerza, haciendo temblar la tierra y abriendo unas cuantas grietas alrededor de la nave. Al golpear la nave dejo que una pequeña ventana se abriera, dejando entrar el suculento aroma que provenía de la cocina, sus sentidos no fallaron, olía delicioso, cosa que llamo su atención y no dudo en correr hacia la cocina.

Al entrar solo vio a su esposa apoyada en la mesa y en su mano una copa de vino, mientras le miraba coquetamente, casi que sabia que llegaría en ese mismo momento, esto enfado a vegeta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto enfadado- A quien esperas, con esas fachas- dijo señalando el hermoso vestido de bulma, que estaba tan pegado que vegeta no pudo evitar desviarse hasta sus pechos.

-A ti- dijo coquetamente mientras daba un sorbo a su vino- Es nuestro aniversario, debemos celebrar ¿no?- Se acercó mas a vegeta, hasta la altura de su cuello, que emitía un olor masculino inevitable que embriagaba a la mujer, luego comenzó a darle pequeños besos haciendo erizar a vegeta.

-Ah, odio que hagas eso- Gruño- suéltame, no necesito que celebres nada conmigo.

-¿Ya vas a comenzar?, pues bien, no peleare, tan solo quiero disfrutar este momento- dijo sin parar de darle besos.

-¡que no!- se soltó bruscamente de la mujer, haciéndola caer hasta la mesa- paraste mis entrenamientos, ¿para esto?, esta es una estúpida celebración y ¡tu eres una estúpida!- dijo bruscamente, no supo controlar su rabia.

-Vegeta…- dijo entre lágrimas

-Me largo, no me molestes, por mi puedes desaparecer- dijo secamente y luego salió por la puerta cerrándola con un azote.

Estas palabras hirieron a bulma, no sabia porque el príncipe se comportaba así últimamente, ellos habían tenido ciertas peleas, donde siempre se cargaban a groserías y a gritos, pero ahora era diferente, vegeta tuvo un comportamiento mas anormal, ya que la mujer no había tenido ningún comportamiento vulgar con el príncipe, la relación estaba cayendo poco a poco.

La mujer decidió sentarse un rato, fue al sofá junto con un gran vaso de leche y un pedazo de pie de moras que había hecho con gran esfuerzo para la ocasión, encendió el televisor y comenzó a ver una película de romance, era un hombre y una mujer a punto de besarse, cosa que le hizo recordar mas el momento de hace unos minutos, decidió pasar la película y puso una de humor, "dos locos en la capital del oeste", esa le gusto, ya que le hacia reír mucho, luego sus problemas se fueron desvaneciendo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, la mujer estaba relajada, tanto así que quería ir a inventar algo en su laboratorio. Estaba encaminándose hacia su laboratorio cuando un gran estruendo resonó por toda la corporación, creyó que era vegeta, pero el ruido parecía provenir del techo, camino hasta su laboratorio tranquilamente y se sentó a trabajar.

Vegeta se levanto bruscamente, le dolía la cabeza, parecía estar en su casa, pero esta estaba hecha polvo, sofás volcados, lámparas rotas y unos cuantos hoyos en la pared, toda una guerra se llevo a cabo, pero un extraño presentimiento invadió a vegeta, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Comenzó a buscar señales de su mujer, su cabeza aun estaba un poco adolorida como para recordar algo, la busco en todos lados, no habían rastros de ella, comenzó a preocuparse más, hasta que de pronto un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

-Flash back-

Vegeta entro a la casa, vio a su mujer siendo arrastrada por dos hombre grandes, esto enfureció a vegeta y se lanzo a los raptores, un hombre soltó a bulma para pelear con vegeta, lucia muy confiado, jamás corrió por su mente que el príncipe de los saiyajin pelearía con el.

Bulma tan solo daba débiles patadas para ver si se soltaba del otro hombre que la tomaba violentamente, ella creía que su príncipe la sacaría de ese mal momento.

Vegeta se quedo inmóvil, esperando a que su atacante diera un torpe golpe, pero fue lo contrario, el atacante se paro en frente de vegeta, destrozándolo con la mirada, luego saco un arma, era muy pequeña, por lo tanto vegeta no se espanto, además creía que eran de esas torpes armas que usaban los humanos para combatir el mal.

Un laser atravesó el brazo de vegeta, haciendo un hueco en ella, salía bastante sangre y cayo al piso, el atacante solo dio una risa amarga, luego se agacho y se acercó al oído de vegeta.

-¿creíste que no te haría nada?, ¿saiyajin?- dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Que?, con que cosa me diste, esto, esto es imposible- dijo entre dientes.

-Amigo mio, eso es un arma, esta no es cualquiera, esta puede destruir todo- dijo, luego tomo a vegeta del cuello- Ahora me llevare a tu noviecita.

-Basura- dijo vegeta, luego le tomo del cuello, haciendo que el atacante soltara a vegeta, luego lo lanzo hasta la pared.

El hombre que tenia a bulma saco un pequeño objeto, luego lo lanzo rápidamente hacia vegeta, después el objeto exploto haciendo caer a vegeta, luego arrastro de nuevo a bulma hasta la salida.

Bulma se quedo observando al inconsciente vegeta, luego en la puerta vio su mundo desmoronarse.

-Te amo, sé que te volveré a ver- dijo con esperanza, luego fue subida a una pequeña nave.

-fin del flash back-

-¡No!, maldita sea- dijo golpeando una pared- donde estas, estúpidos, los encontrare y les ¡hare daño!.

Pasaron 4 horas, era ya de noche, vegeta estaba sentado en lo que antes era una sala de estar, ahora estaba en ruinas, hecha pedazos, estaba envuelto en pensamientos.

"Por mi puedes desaparecer", lo que le dijo en la tarde, retumbaba en su cabeza como una bomba, a decir verdad jamás quiso decir eso, esas palabras le hacían un hoyo en su corazón, un corazón que ahora no tenia nada.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a bra, veggie y trunks, quienes solo con ver el estado de la casa quedaron sorprendidos.

-Papa- entro bra corriendo a abrazarlo-¿Qué sucedió?, dime, ¿Mama? ¿Dónde esta mama?

-Ella…, no, no lo se- Su voz se corto y volvió a golpear el suelo- Unos idiotas en la tarde…, se la llevaron.

-No malditos- interrumpió trunks- vamos a traerlos aquí y golpearlos ¿verdad papa?, ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

-Cállate, no hagas preguntas idiotas- Respondió vegeta- Por ahora, solo estaré seguro de que su madre este viva y que yo, no descansare hasta encontrarla.

Continuara….

Notas.

Bueno, aquí publico después de tantooooooo tiempo, creo que hasta creí abandonar este fic, pero a verdad es que he estado bastante ocupada, pero procurare publicar esto mas seguido.

Bye, pocas palabras por ahora.


	3. Una semana sin ti, es como mi locura

Hola n.n, aquí la continuación.

-Una semana sin ti, es como mi locura-

Había pasado una semana, esa semana fue terrible para el príncipe, le costaba mucho procesar que la mujer ya no estaría allí para apoyarle, ahora los días eran mucho mas aburridos, ya que sin ella, no habían peleas de ninguna índole, además que ahora debía preparar sus alimentos el solo, terminando porque ahora ya no era el mas importante del hogar, trunks, bra y veggie ahora se la pasaban mas ocupados en lo suyo, pero no quita que en algunos momentos se deprimían al pensar en su madre y en la idea de que ya no volvería.

Ese día vegeta despertó de mal humor, se incorporo en la cama y busco a su mujer, vacío, como siempre, siempre que se despertaba lo primero que hacia era buscarla a ella, nunca perdía las esperanzas de que ella volvería y todo seria como antes, pero mientras eso ocurría, debía pasar por la agonizante espera.

Bajo las escaleras, el hogar estaba solo, trunks debía trabajar, bra estudiar y veggie tal vez jugueteando por ahí, dio un leve suspiro de relajación y fue a la cocina, allí estaba el desayuno, envuelto en papel aluminio, gracias a que bra estaba cocinando para el hogar, una tarea muy tediosa, ya que estaban hablando de 3 saiyajin con un gran apetito.

Después de desayunar, se abrió paso para ir a entrenar un rato, casi siempre debía estar distraído, o de lo contrario caería en una depresión, al lanzar sus rayos solo podía imaginar la horrible cara del hombre que le separo de bulma, algunas veces pensaba en una muerte violenta para aquel, pero algo no le permitía su victoria ni en sueños, esa arma, ese extraño objeto con el que el hombre se permitió destrozarle un pedazo de su brazo, el cual aun dolía con el tacto.

Luego del arduo entrenamiento fue a la ducha, debía quitarse los rastros de sudor que corrían por todo su cuerpo, en cada gota que caía pensaba en su mujer, golpeo la pared con rabia, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía, algunas veces imaginaba que ella estaba en el laboratorio como en esos días cuando ella se encerrab días a trabajar en un proyecto, donde solo le veía en las noches, esas noches intensas, las cuales, aun extrañaba.

Extrañaba hacerla suya, ese aroma que le embriagaba, esos besos que le quemaban, sus labios, tan perfectos, extrañaba todo de ella, extrañaba observarla con detenimiento en las noches y espiarla mientras trabajaba, ella nunca supo que el estaba en la ventana observándola, con extremada pasión, el aun no se explicaba, como fue que cayo en sus ramas, esa mujer era tan importante para el, que jamás imagino que hubiera alguien como ella en el universo.

-,,-

Trunks estaba en la biblioteca, había faltado a muchas conferencias de la corporación, tanto que su secretaria le había llamado porque ya que sin bulma, la corporación casi que iba a quedar en bancarrota.

A pesar de ello, solo le importaba volver a ver a su madre, gracias a la descripción física de su padre, dedujo que los hombres eran extraterrestres, puesto que en el planeta no existían tipos tan fuertes y grandes como ellos, por eso, estuvo buscando en libros alguna investigación o reporte acerca de planetas con vida, sabia que era muy poco probable, pero el por su madre recorrería todo el universo.

Veggie entro con un gran libro empolvado, lo había sacado de una sección llamada," enigmas, curiosidades y misterios", el libro le pareció muy interesante y decidió hojearlo haber que encontraba.

-Hermano, mira lo que encontré- le mostro a su hermano el libro, que era un poco mas grande que el- mirémoslo, tal vez le veamos algo acerca de algún planeta en especial.

-Haber dámelo- estiro su mano para recibir el libro, que tenia alrededor de 600 paginas.

Veggie tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de su hermano, los dos estaba ojeando las hojas con gran detenimiento, habían cientos de cosas que nunca se habían imaginado que podía ser ciertas, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, lo que necesitaban era información acerca de algún planeta.

Luego de mucha búsqueda, sus cabezas quedaron quemadas de tanta información, no había nada, 3 horas gastadas en un libro que no sirvió para la búsqueda de bulma, estaban tan cansados que ya no querían leer, una palabra más y caerían en un sueño profundo.

Trunks estaba a punto de cerrar el libro cuando de este cayo una pequeña hoja rectangular, algo así como un folleto, allí estaba la cara de un hombre alrededor de 60 años, según la información, el hombre había trabajado con la Nasa.

Esta pequeña introducción le dio una idea a trunks, debían encontrar al hombre para obtener información de algunos planetas, tal vez la nasa sabia de planetas donde halla vida.

Fueron a su casa, el chofer les dejo en toda la entrada, en esa gran casa, que antes fue un hogar, ahora estaba destruida, los únicos que mantenían el hogar funcionando aun eran veggie y trunks, ya que vegeta entrenaba todo el día y bra, siempre estaba fuera de casa.

Se abrieron paso entre los asientos y se lanzaron bruscamente al suelo, de ese modo cerraron su ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron varias horas, ya era tarde en la noche, por una extraña razón ambos despertaron en la capsula de gravedad, incluso con sus trajes de entrenamiento.

-Veo que los nenes durmieron cómodamente, ¿quieren algo de comer?- ´Pregunto vegeta sarcásticamente.

-Papa, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto trunks un poco espantado.

-Pues, que se han creído los dos, deben entrenar, en el futuro tendremos bastantes problemas, ¿o no les a quedado claro que los hombres con los que pelee son bastante fuertes?- Pregunto vegeta.

-Bueno, eso si es verdad, pero, ¿Por qué a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunto veggie aun adormilado.

-Porque en la noche tenemos un mejor instinto, nuestra raza atacaba mas fácil en la noche, ya que la luna nos alimentaba- Explico el príncipe.

-Comprendo- dijo con asombro- papa, por cierto, mañana iremos a ver a un hombre, al parecer tiene información valiosa para nosotros.

-Cállate, no necesito ayuda de nadie, yo encontrare a su madre yo solo- Dijo orgullosamente.

-Papa, yo si necesito ayuda, si quieres búscala por tu lado pero, yo, buscare a mi madre por mi lado- reto el joven de cabellos lilas mirando a su padre a los ojos.

-¿enserio?, pues bueno, no estoy para darte ordenes mocoso, ya eres grande y toma tus decisiones solo, por ahora solo te daré una paliza- Rio amargamente.

-Papa, ¿puedo irme?- pregunto veggie al ver la tensión de la habitación.

-Vete si quieres no me importa.

Veggie salió corriendo de la habitación, sabía que lo que se aproximaba no era nada bueno

Los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea, mientras se observaban amargamente, creando entre ellos una gran tensión.

-Siempre tuve que darte una paliza, para que entendieras que no eres un niñito mimado- Dijo vegeta.

-Siempre quise tener este momento para decirte que siempre fuiste un mal padre- Dijo trunks retando a su padre.

-Bueno, ya no esta mami para que el principito pueda ser defendido, si peleas ahora, morirás, sabes que jamás parare- advirtió el príncipe.

-Llegare al límite- Acepto el hijo con una mirada retadora en sus ojos lavanda.

Los dos comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de energía, pero con el tiempo, las del joven trunks se convertían motitas de polvo, estaba agotado, por su cara caían gotas de sudor, mientras que vegeta, se sentía excitado por el momento estaba teniendo una buena pelea, con un rival digno y que no era fácil de vencer.

Trunks poco a poco comenzaba a marearse, era tan difícil, una pelea con su padre, era uno de sus mayores miedos, jamás pensó que en un futuro iría a pelear con su padre, pero a comparación, vegeta estaba alegre, por fin pudo darse cuenta que su hijo no era ningún debilucho, mas bien alcanzaba sus propios poderes, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Papa…, no quiero lastimarte, pero no me queda de otra- grito esta ultima parte abalanzándose hacia su padre, estaba enfadado, se dio cuenta que su padre le lastimaría.

-No me vengas con cosas de chiquillos trunks- Comenzó a reír mientras que en su mano comenzaba a cargar rápidamente una gran bola de energía, lo suficientemente grande como para matar a trunks- te lo dije, no pararía esta pelea, tu madre ya no esta y no habrá nadie quien detenga esta pelea.

La bola de energía tomo forma, era grande y por su alrededor se formaba una aurora morada, esta estaba completamente llena de carga negativa, llena de maldad y odio, una esfera creada por vegeta.

Trunks simplemente no podía reaccionar, enserio estaba sucediendo, moriría, a manos de su padre, además que no quería causarle ningún daño a su padre, aunque el fuera muy malvado, trunks jamás lastimaría a su propio padre.

Vegeta dio un paso adelante y comenzó a prepararse para lanzar la pesada esfera de energía, trunks simplemente se quedo allí a esperar un milagro, cerro sus ojos y se preparo para sentir su muerte, pero paso un rato y no se escuchaba ruido alguno, así que decidió abrirlos para darse cuenta que su padre ya no estaba.

Solo se le veía convertido en súper saiyajin y tratando de buscar algo o alguien en la pequeña cámara de gravedad.

-Sal, parece que cumpliste bien,- dijo ahora en un estado "amable"- donde este mocoso, tal parece que mis sospechas fueron ciertas…

Trunks aun no podía captar lo que sucedía, por un momento seria aniquilado por su padre y luego, su padre actúa como si nada.

Veggie salió de un reactor bastante asustado, sus piernas le temblaban, pero por algún motivo sentía su cuerpo liviano y ahora sentía algo que se llamaba "poder".

Vegeta estaba orgulloso de el acto que había acabado de suceder, además al ver a su hijo menor de ese modo le hizo saber que tuvo unos hijos bastantes poderosos, ahora sabia que ganaría la pelea contra los hombres que se llevaron a bulma.

-Acércate, estoy orgulloso de ti, mocoso- Alago vegeta a su hijo menor, brindándole una mueca.

-Papa… ¿vas a matarme?- pregunto asustado.

-No debería, seria imposible matarte.

-¿Porque?- pregunto curiosamente.

-Míralo con tus propios ojos.- Respondió vegeta.

Veggie volteo a ver al espejo, era real, era su reflejo, pero con una característica que le hizo asombrarse mucho mas, Tenia el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules, azules como un hermoso cielo y alrededor de su cuerpo se formaba una fina aura dorada, Era un súper sayajin.

Ambos chicos estaban un poco confundidos acerca de lo que hizo su padre, pero comenzaron a deducir sus propias ideas, todo lo había planeado el, claro, mientras vegeta fingía matar a trunks, veggie despertó un instinto fraternal, debido a eso, se convirtió en súper saiyajin para atacar a su padre.

Después de mucha charla y entrenamiento, los cansados saiyajin fueron a sus respectivos baños a darse una ducha, para luego irse a dormir.

Vegeta salió del baño, se puso una ropa ligera y se recostó suavemente y dedico su mente a la mujer, a esa mujer, la imagino a ella, haciendo algo en ese mismo instante, cuanto la extrañaba.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, luego el príncipe se acomodó en la vacía y fría cama y durmió para calmarse un poco, la soledad de su habitación le hizo recordar momentos con la mujer.

-mientras este vivo, yo te buscare hasta el infinito- dijo vegeta, observando con calidez el techo, luego cerro sus ojos y volvió a dormir.

-,,

Continuara.

Bueno, creo que esta historia no gusto, 3 reviews son decepcionantes, pero espero que con el paso del tiempo les vaya a ir gustando, el próximo capitulo tendrá lo bueno, lo malo y unas complicaciones que se arman, bueno adiós, gracias por leer el fic :D


	4. Nuevo mundo

**_Hola de nuevo n.n_**

**_-Nuevo mundo-_**

Bulma despertó, observo con gran detenimiento el lugar, estaba confundida, el lugar parecía decrepito, una habitación sucia, sin ventanas y con una puerta reforzada, aquel lugar parecía un manicomio, además estaba vestida con una ropa muy diferente, tenia puesta un conjunto, una sudadera y una chaqueta, negra y con una delicada línea delgada alrededor.

Se levanto, al principio le costó mucho mantenerse en pie, sus piernas temblaban y ella sentía su cuerpo con gran pesadez. Cuando logro controlar sus piernas camino lentamente hacia la puerta, observando con detenimiento el piso, luego comenzó a patearla, en cada golpe parecía perder el control, daba gritos agudos y lloraba pidiendo auxilio.

Paso un buen rato, bulma cansada se tiro bruscamente al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas al piso, limpiando un lugar del suelo, comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos, ¿y si no los volvería a ver, era una pregunta que golpeaba su mente y taladraba su pecho, no se daba a la idea de no verlos jamás, era su familia y la amaba con todo su ser.

De pronto la puerta se abrió rápidamente haciendo que bulma fuera barrida por esta, se golpeo fuerte la espalda, pero el dolor se sano con la esperanza, se volteo mirando hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero pronto se esfumo al ver que no era la persona quien ella esperaba, era un hombre de una estatura promedio, vestido de blanco y con un arma sujeta a su cinturón, en pocas palabras. Un guardia.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que al fin se despertó la niñita consentida del rey- Dijo refiriéndose a ella con un poco de resentimiento- Dormiste por semanas, te íbamos a dar por muerta, ni te movías.

-¿Quién eres?, y ¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunto rápidamente, se estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Cálmate, ya te explicaran todo, no apures, antes, me han enviado por ti, tu rey quiere verte.

-¿Mi rey?, ¿Quién es mi rey?- Pregunto de mala gana, se estaba enfadando.

-Ya cállate niña, me dañas la paciencia, con la poca que tengo con los otros prisioneros- Respondió, luego la tomo de las manos violentamente, la levanto y le puso unas esposas un poco diferentes, estas tenían un láser alrededor, cosa que asusto mucho a bulma quien hizo un movimiento brusco al moverlas.

-Esto me hará daño, suéltamelas- Dijo inquietamente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración para no hacer un movimiento brusco.

-Si tratas de escapar, adiós muñeca, así que no hagas cosas extrañas hasta llegar al campo de prisioneros.

-¿Campo de prisioneros? Y que… - En ese momento el hombre le puso una etiqueta en la boca, se estaba colmando la paciencia con ella.

Durante el recorrido hasta el salón del rey, bulma pudo admirar varios cuadros, estaban en un largo corredor y este estaba lleno de hermosas decoraciones, pero algo le asustaba, durante todo el rato que anduvieron bulma no pudo ver ninguna ventana, cosa que le llamo bastante la atención, aquel lugar era increíblemente extraño.

Llegaron hasta el lugar incierto, la habitación del rey, el guardia toco la puerta y luego esta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a un hombre de unos 50 años, con un cabello en remolino y una pequeña brava en punta, el hombre estaba complacido por la visita de la bella mujer de cabellos azules, tanto así que solo la dejo pasar a ella a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta al guardia en todas sus narices.

Bulma se sentía incomoda en el lugar, aunque este estaba muy bien ambientado, una chimenea, una cama y varios sofás, parecía un hogar dentro de su habitación, solo le hacia falta la cocina. El rey invito a bulma a uno de sus sofás, en sus ojos se le vea la confianza que le tenia, asi que para romper el hielo tomo asiento, luego el rey le llego con una bebida que bulma negó, estaba un poco desconfiada, como para tomar cosas de reyes extraños.

-Y bien- Pregunto el rey tomando asiento- ¿Qué te parece mi castillo?- Pregunto abriendo sus brazos en el aire en representación de todo alrededor.

-Pues… me parece, pintoresco y muy... lindo – dijo un poco indecisa

-Me gusta que te guste, porque podrías ser la reina de este lugar- Dijo el rey muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Que?- Pregunto bulma muy asustada, creyó que el rey la iba a hacer su esposa.

-Vaya mira la hora, será mejor que te lleven al campo de prisioneros – dijo observando el grandísimo reloj que se encontraba a unos centímetros de el.

-A ¿Dónde?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Ya lo veras, no te preocupes, no es tan malo como lo pintan- Dijo amablemente.

Bulma se levanto ya que el rey estiro su mano para que ella la tomara, aun estaba insegura de lo que sucedía, tomo su mano y salieron de la cómoda habitación para ir al exterior.

El exterior no era como lo imaginaba bulma, "un asqueroso lugar", Pero no era así, era un esplendido jardín, con fuentes por doquier, hermosos pastos verdes, arbustos con formas y flores por todos lados, un hermoso paisaje, bulma nunca se imagino en tan hermoso lugar, pero en cada momento solo pensaba en su familia, así que procuro no disfrutar mucho el paisaje.

Caminaron varios metros hasta bajar una colina, a lo lejos se podía divisar un gran patio con una gigantesca cerca alrededor, pero mas que un patio parecía un condominio, inclusive tenia una alberca, el recorrido se corto, el rey paro junto a bulma en frente de una caseta, muy pequeña, de allí salió otro guardia vestido igual, pero este traía algo peor en su bolsillo, un arma, bulma sintió pánico, creyó que moriría en ese instante.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, ve con el hombre, él te indicara donde dormirás y quienes son tus compañeros- Dijo el rey señalando al guardia.

.Pero, ¿que es este lugar?- Pregunto espantada, había mucha seguridad para ser un condominio de lujo.

-Luego se te explicara, por lo pronto se te hará entrega de tus nuevas pertenencias- Dijo llamando a un guardia con un bolso negro, luego se lo entrego a bulma- aquí tienes, no te aburrirás aquí, hay muchas cosas, solo no trates de escapar, porque me enfadaría- dijo en un tono serio.

-Pero es que, yo no me voy a quedar.

-Escucha, por lo pronto, no volverás a tu casa, acostúmbrate-Dijo el rey, luego le dio un empujoncito hasta una entrada y se fue.

-Entra, no muerden, algunos, solo no te juntes con los del planeta omegatron y todo estará bien- Advirtió el guardia abriendo la gran puerta de un botón.

Bulma entro, le parecía imposible de creer, en realidad si era un condominio, con casas gigantes y gente corriendo por todos lados, niños y hombres y algunas mujeres.

Un guardia se acercó a bulma.

-Bueno señorita- Comenzó a leer un papel- Bulma Briefs, su cabaña es la 8, sígame por aquí- Llamo la atención con su palma.

Bulma fue con el guardia hasta su nueva cabaña, nuevo hogar, era lindo, tenia unos cuantos balcones y tenia un estilo moderno, era una linda casa.

Entro allí y pudo ver varias maletas iguales a las suyas sobre un sofá, el hogar parecía estar habitado, cosa que extraño mucho a bulma, luego comenzó a recorrer el lugar, era bonito, tenía una gran cocina, baños y 10 habitaciones, algunas con camas destendidas.

Encontró una en buen estado y la marco como suya, puso su maleta encima de esta y comenzó a desempacar, habían varios conjuntos iguales a los suyos, cepillo para el cabello y para los dientes, zapatos, cosas para el cabello y algunos libros, abrió algunos y comenzó a ojearlos, estaban bastante interesantes.

Paso un rato, pero en la casa no se escuchaba vida aun, por un momento se creyó estar sola, pero el llanto de un niño pequeño retumbo por toda la casa, pensó que necesitaría ayuda así que corrió tratando de localizarlo, provenía de una habitación, por lo tanto fue a investigar.

Encontró a un niño llorando y a un hombre consolándolo, pero el niño se revolcaba como un loco en el piso.

-Que ocurre- Pregunto bulma bastante alarmada

-Extraño a mi mama, porque estoy aquí- Grito el niño con bastante fuerza.

El hombre se paro y le estiro la mano a bulma, este tenia unos lindo ojos azules y cabello castaño, moreno y fornido.

-Mi nombre es Roger, se que estas confundida, yo aparecí aquí anoche, pero siendo sincero, no quiero volver a la tierra, vivo mejor aquí- Dijo el hombre bastante confiado.

-Yo, bueno soy bulma yo si quiero regresar a mi hogar- Dijo cabizbaja

-Tranquila- Puso su mano en su espalda- Habrá algo que se pueda hacer, pero por ahora es necesario saber que ocurre.

-Es verdad, este lugar es muy extraño.

-Bastante- Dijo para luego levantar al niño que ahora había cesado su lagrimas- Él es Matthew, lo trajeron esta mañana, solo recuerda que lo persiguieron hasta acorralarlo y sedarlo.

-Hola Matthew- Se acercó a él y estiro sus manos para saludarlo.

-Hola, bulma- recibió su mano y se dieron un apretón de manos.

De pronto varios alta voces sonaron, era el rey, pidiendo que todos los prisioneros se reunieran en el patio central, luego corto.

-¿Dónde queda el patio central?- Pregunto bulma, supuso que Roger ya conocía la locación.

-Sígueme- se puso a Matthew en la espalda y tomo rápidamente la mano de bulma, luego juntos salieron corriendo.

Al llegar al patio central se encontraron con muchas personas alrededor de lo que parecía una torre, de donde salía el rey con un altavoz.

-Ese es el rey- Dijo bulma señalándolo.

-Si, si que lo es, ahora es nuestro rey.

Varios prisioneros comenzaron a charlar, haciendo que un guardia diera una orden y todos callaron, luego el rey volvió a tomar el altavoz.

-Buenas tardes, por los que no me conocen, soy su rey, el rey Tadeus, todos se preguntaran que hacen aquí y pues, tengo sus respuestas. Notaran que solo hay mujeres y hombres jóvenes y niños, bueno pues les contare que no me hago mas joven, puede que muera cuando tenga 120 años y mi reino quedara desprotegido, ya que no tengo sucesores al trono, por eso, tengo un plan A y un plan B, El plan A consiste en que escogeré a una reina, entre tantas que hay aquí, luego ella y yo tendremos un hijo, quien será mi sucesor, pero eso no es todo, mi plan B consiste en que escogeré a dos príncipes, quienes se encargaran de combatir con los malos que acechan este reino, siendo así, preparare unos juegos, donde se presentaran hazañas violentas y muy crueles, pero que al final escogeré a un ganador, Pero mujeres, cálmense, entre ustedes habrá otro tipo de competencia y la perdedora se ira a casa- Ante esto, todos comenzaron a gritar, pero luego otro guardia hizo la misma seña- Bueno, tendrán todo lo que quieran, pero si tratan de escapar, lo perderán todo, sépanlo- Luego el rey entro de nuevo a la torre y desapareció.

Roger y bulma se observaron, tenían un toque de alegría, pero ambos se sentían inconformes.

-Así que podrías morir- dijo bulma un poco preocupada.

-Y tu ir a casa- Dijo el con un poco de melancolía- Pero sabes que no voy a morir, tranquilízate.

-Tengo que esforzarme mucho, debo irme a casa- Dijo ella más decidida.

-Eso haremos, tu y yo, y una buena amistad- Dijo mirando a Matthew, luego se tomaron las manos.

Trunks sostenía a su padre, últimamente estaba de mal en peor, los días pasaban y la idea de no saber en donde se encontraba ella le producía dolor, un dolo que apuñalaba su alma a cada minuto, además comenzó a entrenar excesivamente, quería pelear con los hombres que se la llevaron, quería Venganza.

-Suéltame- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No papa, necesitamos soluciones rápido, sabe que debes hacerlo, por mama.

-No me hables de ella mocoso inútil, ella se fue y nos abandonó, siempre lo hace, la testaruda ella- Sitio como se llenaba de ira.

-Cálmate, por ahora descansa papa, podrías morir si sigues con esos entrenamientos, tu lo sabes- Dijo trunks bastante serio ahora.

-No descansare jamás, lo hare, esos insectos me oirán y matare a todos si es necesario, pero lo encuentro..

-Pero duérmete papa- Grito fuertemente.

-Cállate- Luego se escabullo hasta la ventana y huyo.

Voló durante un gran rato, quería despejar su mente, lo único que hacia era recordarla, pero ahora con rencor, con el paso de el tiempo el creyó que bulma quiso irse por su cuenta, pero era porque el ya había perdido la razón, el hecho de no tenerla le enloquecía, amaba gritarle, era su pasatiempo favorito, pero ahora que no la tenia, se enloquecía poco a poco.

Llego hasta la montaña mas alta que había en la zona, se sentó y trato de nuevo de buscar su KI , pero siempre era lo mismo, nunca lograba localizarlo, hablo con todos, Goku, Krillin y hasta Yamcha y ninguno pudo captar nada, siempre estaban al tanto de todo pero jamás encontraban respuestas.

-Maldita mujer, si sigues escondiéndote así, Jamás te encontrare- Dijo vegeta con una sonrisa en su cara.

**_Continuara._**

**_Notas de autor._**

**_Bueno, otra mecha de inspiración, ahora las piezas se van armando, ¿encontrara vegeta a bulma?, ¿Volverá a casa?, Todo y mas, en el próximo capitulo "Un amigo en la oscuridad"._**

**_Jejjeje, parecía un corto de TV, Bueno quiero agradecer a varias personas quienes siempre están en un review, esa personas, muchaaas gracias por ese comentario que me alegra el día, y aun sigo con esperanza de que les guste la historia, bueno hasta aquí n.n cuídense_**


End file.
